Sienna Miller
Sienna Miller is an English-American actress, formerly a model in her teens. Connections Miller briefly dated Orlando Bloom in 2001. Miller met Jude Law on the set of Alfie in 2003, and they became engaged on Christmas Day in 2005. After Law admitted to cheating on Miller with his children's nanny, the couple broke up in 2006. They got back together in 2009 and broke up again in 2011. Miller briefly dated Jamie Dornan in 2006. Miller briefly dated Josh Hartnett in 2007. Miller is a friend of Keira Knightley. Miller began dating Tom Sturridge in 2011, and they became engaged in 2012. They have one daughter together. In 2015, after three years of engagement, they seperated. Miller has been dating Bennett Miller since 2016. Sienna-Miller-23.jpg febb9f5bc2c4d8524a9723effc5b708a_per-sienna-miller-120809-1.jpg imagenum1com.jpg sienna_miller_smile.jpg sieesque4.jpg Sienna-Maxim-Shoot-2003-sienna-miller-245489_400_500.jpg Places New York, New York, USA - Born here, 1981. Often here. London, England, UK - Lives here, 1982 - onward. Ascot, Berkshire, England, UK - Went to school here, around 1991. Venice, Italy - Filmed a movie here, 2004. Bossier City, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Shreveport, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Stamford, Connecticut, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Toronto, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2005. Amsterdam, the Netherlands - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Hafnarfjordur, Iceland - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Bibury, Gloucestershire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Little Gaddesden, Hertfordshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2006. Caledonia, Canada - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Niagara Falls, New York, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007 and 2013. Cardigan, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Lampeter, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Tenby, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Betws-y-Coed, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Bronwydd, Wales, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Iver, Buckinghamshire, England, UK - Filmed movie scenes here, 2007. Prague, Czech Republic - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Bishop, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Fort Irwin, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Lone Pine, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Tokyo, Japan - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Los Angeles, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2008. Is often here. Hollis, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Santa Fe, New Mexico, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Shawnee, Oklahoma, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2011. Sewickley Heights, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Ligonier, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Washington, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. McKeesport, Pennsylvania, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. Leesburg, Virginia, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2013. New Orleans, Louisiana, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Boston, Massachusetts, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Mobile, Alabama, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. El Centro, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Seal Beach, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Marina del Rey, California, USA - Filmed movie scenes here, 2014. Movies South Kensington Keen Eddie (TV show) Layer Cake Alfie Casanova Factory Girl Interview Camille Stardust The Mysteries of Pittsburgh The Edge of Love G.I. Joe: The Rise of Cobra Two Jacks Just Like a Woman Yellow The Girl A Case of You Foxcatcher Mississippi Grind American Sniper High Rise '''How Added - '''Through ex Orlando Bloom, who was added via his fling Selena Gomez, who was added via her friend Taylor Swift. Category:People Category:Modern Category:Beautiful Faces Category:Actors & Actresses Category:1981 Births Category:People From England Category:Sienna